To Far
by Hamato Inya
Summary: This time it went to far. Raph finally looses his temper. One shot. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any related things…….. Oh and it is the battle shell right?

AN: mark this day on your calendar for today I have written a TMNT fic not focused on Mikey! It is the sign of the apocalypse!

This time it went to far.

Leo and I were in the living room watching a movie when a fight scene came on. We then started arguing about which moves were better to make in that situation. It was then that it started; I got up and yelled at him that he was a wuss and he got up and started insulting my abilities. Soon enough he and I were locked in a battle that this time would go to the end. We both knew it, but neither of us cared. It would just settle a dispute. What did I care that Leo may die? That was then, this is now. We were fighting like there was no tomorrow when I took out my sais and slashed his arm open. He then started hacking at me with his katanas. He may be better acquainted with the art of ninjitsu; however, I had the muscle and stamina to tire him. And that I did, waiting for him to slip up.

He never realized he was tired until I sliced the skin between his neck and plastron and I saw fear in his eyes. I knew that I had won. I knew I should stop, but did I? No, blinded by rage I went on, I fought, him on the defense. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice begging me to stop and I whirled and punched Dona across the room and into the wall. Leo, the wuss that he was, ran over to Don's still form and I hurled a sai, hard, and it hit his leg. I smirked and grabbed the extra one I hid in the couch and advanced on him slowly an evil smirk still on my face. I heard Mikey's voice, panicked and slightly strained, and I hesitated. Leo took that moment to slice my leg open beneath the knee. He then kicked me hard with his good leg and I slammed into the wall. I took a shaky breath and got up with murder in my eyes. I saw Leo's lips move and heard Mikey's voice from far away. I sliced my sai across Leo's chest leaving a slash that went halfway through his plastron and grabbed the said out of his leg and slammed it into the skin visible on his side. He went down and I smirked. I raised my sai above me for the finishing stroke and brought it down only to be snapped out of my haze when my move fell short. I opened my eyes and caught Mikey as he slumped into my arms my sai embedded in his plastron right below his heart. I put him down and backed away fear coursing through me. I saw Leo glaring at me and panting heavily and Mikey gasping on the floor both eyes screwed shut in pain. There was blood on them, on the walls Dona and I hit, on the floor, on me, and on my weapons. I dropped the sai still in my hand and ran to the bathroom emptying my stomach. I rinsed my mouth out and turned off the faucet as the door opened slowly and I jumped back as Don came in. He looked at me his face expressionless and grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water before holding it to a shallow gash in his head.

"Don," my voice was barely audible. It shocked me as much as him and when he faced me his eyes held a softer tone.

"Just don't Raph," he whispered and left me in the bathroom and I sank to the floor and buried my head in my hands.

I held the tears back as the scene played over in my head. I cursed myself as I realized I nearly killed Leo thrice and groaned inwardly as I saw Don's limp form in my head and then the tears rolled down my face as I saw Mikey jumping in front of my killing blow saving Leo. I got up my eyes dry soon after and walked out into the hall. I stared at he scene below and Mikey caught my eyes. I shuddered at the forgiving look he was giving me and I turned my back and grabbed my coat. I heard him call my name but started running. I got to the pier before I collapsed exhausted. I pulled out my bloody sai and looked at it, it was now or never. I put the sai just below my neck and drew it across relishing the pain that Leo felt and then stabbed it in my side my breathing becoming quick. I put my weapon now dripping in my and the others blood beneath my heart and brought it back. I heard my name called and hesitated. That cost me. The sai was ripped from my grip and I fell into Donatello's arms sobbing brokenly from both the emotional and physical pain.

"Raph," Don said and pulled me to my feet. I allowed him to sling my arm over his shoulders and he walked me over to the battle shell that he had come here in.

I opened my eyes as I felt myself laid in a cot by Splinter and Don. I saw Mikey's worried face and shut my eyes refusing to open them until I heard him move away. I stared at the ceiling a while as I heard Mikey getting treated by Don.

"Raph," Leo said from my right and I winced and tried to turn away but felt his hand firmly on my shoulder. "Don't kill yourself for this."

"It was my fault," I whispered my voice cracking. I heard Mikey come back and now the car was moving.

"You know nothing can stop you once you get mad bro," I could hear the amusement behind the worry in Mikey's voice. "So what were you doing there? Trying to make yourself look like Michael Jackson?"

I managed a smile and Mike and I wrenched my eyes open and stared at him shocked as I realized that he had a smile on his face but tears were running down in steady streams. I looked over to Leo to see that his tears had dried a while ago.

"We really thought we were gonna loose you," I had never heard Mikey this worked up and serious before so I closed my eyes. They weren't mad at me? I nearly killed them!

"I almost killed all of you," I gritted my teeth trying in vain to stop the tears from coming. "How can you actually forgive me for that?" I was practically yelling now.

"Because you're our brother," Leo said quietly and squeezed my shoulder gently. "You're our brother Raph, never forget that we all love you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and glared at Leo and then fell forward and buried my face in his shoulder and cried. I felt him reach over and bring Mikey into the embrace. For once I didn't care, I loved my brothers, and I always will.

I saw a flash and heard a click and a snigger and looked up to see Casey with a camera. Leo, Mike, and I jumped up and looked at each other before approaching him slowly, ignoring our wounds, with evil grins and murder in our eyes.

The next time Leo and I fought was almost two moths later and I ended up slashing Mikey's arm. He's covered in scars now from breaking up our fights. But whenever I see Mikey, or Leo for that matter, wounded I either snap out of a blood lust or go into one. Oh, the foot have learned not to mess with any of my brothers or those dear to me. Especially Leo.


End file.
